1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam humidifier apparatus for tractors to save gas and more particularly pertains to improving gas mileage on tractors by using a device to create steam for injection into the air filter of the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gasoline mileage improvement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, gasoline mileage improvement devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving gas mileage on tractors through various mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of gasoline mileage improvement devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,627 to Brunn discloses a steam generating system and method utilizing exhaust gas recirculation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,566 to Harpman discloses a hot fuel gas generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,426 to Kidaloski discloses a modular exhaust gas steam generator with common boiler casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,098 to Battaglini discloses a waste heat steam supercharger.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,223 to Mahoney discloses an internal combustion engine injection superheated steam.
In this respect, the steam humidifier apparatus for tractors to save gas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving gas mileage on tractors by using a device to create steam for injection into the air filter of the tractor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved steam humidifier apparatus for tractors to save gas which can be used for improving gas mileage on tractors by using a device to create steam for injection into the air filter of the tractor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.